


Threes A Crowd

by were_lemur



Series: Two Time Lords, a Temp, and a TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's a bad idea to bring Donna back to the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threes A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 59

The Adipose are gone, the world is safe, and even though the Doctor is never quite ready to go back to the TARDIS anymore, it wouldn't be fair to Donna to give her false hope.

There's no way he can safely bring her along.

But it's not the first time she's helped him, and maybe it wouldn't hurt to let her take a little peek ... 

"If you'll wait out here for just a minute," he says, and slips inside. But of course she follows him through the door -- 

"Oi! Why've you got the Prime Minister chained up in your TARDIS?"


End file.
